Everwhite
by The Otherworlder
Summary: Kagome declares her love for Miroku, and triggered a chain reaction that sent the company spiralling down the abyss of ill-fortunes. Now edited and cleaned up. AU one-shot. Rated for blood and death.


"I love him." Kagome whispered fiercely, staring at the white-haired half demon before her with a childish defiance. Yet despite her demeanour of determination, she was half hiding behind Miroku, gripping his arm tightly. The dog demon's wrath would be terrible.  
  
Yet Inuyasha did not look angry, not yet anyway. His disbelieving glance went back and forth between Kagome and Miroku, and finally he said with a snort, pointing a finger at the girl, then at the silent monk, "You. Love him?"  
  
"Is it so unbelievable?" Kagome said with gritted teeth, and clutched Miroku even tighter. Of course she loves him! She had every reason to. Which girl can be touched by that soul, so gentle and wise, and remain unmoved? It was him who offered her compassion and understanding in her hour of despair, and satisfied her famished heart. Even now he turned and looked at her, and there was an adoring pity in his eyes.  
  
Inuyasha snorted again. He said in an inflated tone, "Kagome, if this is some sort of wile to get my attention, you better try harder. I am not about to fall for such an infantile trick like this." He tried to look indifferent, but if one was observant, that sliver of fear in his golden eyes was not to be missed. There was a subtle frown on Miroku's face, but he was still silent. However Kagome was now white with rage.  
  
"What do you mean, a wile to get your attention?" The dark haired girl shouted. "Who do you think you are, that I should pine and whine for you even when your heart is conveniently on another? Let me tell you, Inuyasha, my feelings for you are long dead."  
  
"And now you love him?" The half demon pointed an accusing finger, still sounding sceptical, but with now a hint of panic in his voice. A moment later he barked forcefully, "Kagome, you can't!"  
  
"Why can't I?" The girl said vehemently, and in her anger she had let go of Miroku's arm and rushed before the half demon, standing only inches apart from him.  
  
"Why can't I?" The girl asked again. "You are allowed to day dream about Kikyou, and I am not permitted to fall in love? How twisted are you?"  
  
Inuyasha stomp his foot and shouted angrily, "Kagome! He is a monk, a monk for Kami's sake! He can't even..."  
  
Kagome cut him off mercilessly, equally angry, "Don't you dare say it! I don't care if he is a monk, he has more capacity for love than you will ever have!"  
  
For a moment they glared daggers at each other. The air was so thick with tension that one can slice it with a blade. Suddenly Inuyasha turned to Miroku, who was watching the unfolding scene with a brooding silence, and cried fitfully, "Well, what do you say? You heard that idiot of a girl. She loves you, apparently. What about you? Do you love her?"  
  
There was an unreadable expression on Miroku's face as he replied quietly, "Why are you so furious, Inuyasha?"  
  
"You are not answering my question!" The half demon growled dangerously.  
  
"I must know of a few answers before I can answer you." Miroku said calmly, persistent and unbending. "Tell me, what is the reason of your fury? Is your rage born out of your love for her?"  
  
For a long moment the dog demon looked dumbfounded, subdued as if someone had smashed him on the head. He stared unseeingly, and finally he spat out heatedly, "No, and no. I don't love her. I don't, all right? And even if I do, what are you going to do? Let me keep her?"  
  
"You are proud as always, Inuyasha." Miroku remarked, and there was a strange sadness in his voice.  
  
The dog demon glared and snarled, "Now stop skirting around the question and answer me. Do you love her or not?"  
  
"I do love her dearly. I am very fond of her, Inuyasha." The affection was apparent in his voice.  
  
Once more Inuyasha looked dumbfounded, but as soon as the shock passed, his golden eyes narrowed dangerously, fierce and smouldering. Finally he hissed like a snake caught by the tail, "So this is how it is, huh? Fine with me then. I will leave you love birds alone, and let you enjoy the night." He turned away abruptly, and without another word sped away like only a demon can, raising a cloud of dust behind him.  
  
"In...Inuyasha!" Kagome called, now the anger faded from her voice and concern seeped back in. She took a few tentative steps forward, before turning to Miroku with a pleading look, "Aren't we going to go after him?"  
  
The monk shook his head and said gently, "No, not now, Kagome. Let him go. He needs time to himself. It is late now. Let us eat, and rest. It has been a tiring day."  
  
The next morning Kagome woke late, and the sun was already high in the sky. She found Miroku standing beside her, gazing into the distance with a faraway look in his eyes.  
  
"Morning, Miroku." Kagome said in greeting.  
  
The monk turned to her and replied, "Morning." A pause, before he said quietly, "He is not back yet. Perhaps I should go search for him."  
  
No words were needed to explain who 'he' is. Kagome pushed herself off the ground, and looked about, hoping to see some happy signs. Finally she said impatiently, "What is wrong with that dog? Where can he possibly be?"  
  
"I don't know, but I can easily find out." Miroku said with the slightest hint of amusement in his voice. "Apparently he went off leaving a trail like those left by wild boars on stampede. It will be easy enough following his track."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Kagome exclaimed eagerly. "Let's go find him!"  
  
Miroku put a restraining hand on the girl's arm and said gently, "Not we, Kagome, I. You should stay here in the village."  
  
"Why?" The dark-haired girl asked, looking up at the monk indignantly. "Why can't we go look for him together?"  
  
Miroku answered softly, "I would be faster if I am traveling along. And there are things I want to speak to him of, privately."  
  
"But..." Kagome started to protest once more, but she soon trailed off, at a lack for words. Finally she sighed and said, "Fine. I will just wait for you guys here then. Be safe, Miroku. And... And please bring him back."  
  
Miroku nodded gravely. He had read the hidden depth of girl's words that she herself did not know was there, and he was both glad and sorrowful. Shaking his head to banish his troubled thoughts, he walked down the windy path that led outside the village with sure and swift steps.  
  
It was high noon when Miroku neared yet another village. Inuyasha's trail had led him there. It was growing increasingly difficult to track the dog demon. It seemed as distance wore on, the demon's anger lessened, and his track grew fainter. When Miroku reached the village, the half demon's trail was almost nonexistent. Sighing exasperatedly, the monk went into the village, hoping against hope for some news.  
  
He stopped the first man he chanced upon, saying courteously, "Excuse me, sir. I am looking for someone who passed this way earlier this morning, and I was hoping you might have seen him?"  
  
The man shot him a suspicious glance, and said, "What does that someone look like?"  
  
"He is fairly young, dressed in red, with long white hair." Miroku said, careful with his wording.  
  
At that description the man snorted, "If you mean that rude, obnoxious, impertient idiot who is said to be a half demon, I did see him indeed. After endless babbling about crows, demons and a white baboon, he went that way, down the southern hills."  
  
Those words may seem like amusing rambles to any other person, but it rang alarm in Miroku. "What?" He questioned, now sounding urgent. "What is it about a white baboon?"  
  
The man said cynically, "Some village fool told that white haired freak that there was a white baboon hanging around our village lately, and he chased after it like he was mad. He probably was, and still is, now thinking of it."  
  
"Was there really such a creature around your village?" The monk asked, now his brow furrowed.  
  
The man now snorted again, "Sure, why not? It's just a baboon, and they are common enough in these parts. So this baboon is white, and a little stranger, but I am sure there is nothing grossly demonic about it." He said it in a sarcastic and mocking tone, oblivious to the great irony behind his words.  
  
Miroku shook his head with a bitter smile, and sped away according to the direction the man had given. Things had taken an unexpected grave turn, and try as he might, the monk can not shake off the feeling of impending doom.  
  
Down the mountain field Miroku raced on ward, through groves of trees here and there, and across shallow streams of silver. His speed then could put even a demon to shame. He finally stopped when the gentle mountain slope suddenly took a steeper turn and plunged down the depth, where the sound of roaring water could be heard. Miroku looked down, and turned ashen white as he drew a shaky breath. Indeed he was expecting something grave, knowing the treacherous Naraku was about, but the sight was so atrocious it still overwhelmed him.  
  
Deep down in the ravine, swarming like locusts, were numberless demons. Wolves, boars, and various insects, they were swarming the air, the slope, and the tiny pebble beach beside the swift flowing river. More demons swarmed the water; their dark forms woven with the white foams. There were many great serpents also, slithering and hissing away between the rock and the water. And caught in the midst of the frenzy, was the half demon in red. His motions seemed less swift and sure than it should be, dragging and laborious, and strangely, the Tetsusaiga was not in his hand, instead, there was only a frail looking katana.  
  
Without hesitation Miroku began to descend down the ravine, leaping between the protruding rocks with the nimbleness of a surefooted mountain goat. He wielded his golden staff like a mace, striking away demons swarming the slope to clear a path for himself.  
  
"Inuyasha!" He cried, trying all the while to near the half demon.  
  
He got no more than a glance and a nod as a sign of recognition, for Inuyasha was too occupied with fighting to reply otherwise.  
  
It did not take long for Miroku to learn fighting this way would be completely futile. There were simply too many demons, and the meagre space in the deep ravine barely allowed him to manoeuvre. Looking over at Inuyasha, he saw the half demon was torn and weary, and looked like he was about to fall any moment.  
  
Jaws set in grim determination, the monk raised his hand. Just then a buzzing sound came, and now swarming in the air along side the demons, were numberless wasps. Naraku's poisonous insects, Miroku realized with a start, and his hand lowered as he gritted his teeth angrily. With rising despair he began to perceive the situation more clearly. It was a trap, doubtlessly. There was almost no means of escape, caught between the cliff and the roaring water.  
  
That moment of distraction was enough. He heard Inuyasha shout with something akin to panic in his voice. "Miroku, behind you!" Too late, before he could do anything, a wolf demon leaped at him and sank claw and teeth alike in his exposed back.  
  
Searing pain shot through his back, and his visions swam. With a strangled cry he fell to his knees. There were several wolves about him now, all circling about him and eyeing him with malicious glee. Forcing himself to stand up, the monk brandished his staff, striking the demons about him. They were sent hurling back, howling and snarling indignantly.  
  
Strangely, no more demons came after him. They swarmed by him, and seemed more interested in some other prize. "Inuyasha!" Miroku called again, hoping his voice would carry far enough against his pain and weariness.  
  
He moved again, pushing a way between the numberless demons spilling like dark tide, trying to catch sight of his friend. And when he indeed did, the sight horrified his already desperate spirit even more. Inuyasha was pinned against the stony cliff by a gigantic serpent, struggling in vain to escape its hold. One of his arm was wrapped around a protruding stone, as if a drowning man's frantic hold at a last floating timber, and his other hand still grasped the short katana tightly.  
  
Now or never, Miroku thought despairingly and hesitated no longer. He brought his hand up once more, and quickly he loosened the blue prayer beads he always wore about his arm and opened his palm.  
  
"Wind Tunnel!"  
  
A sudden blast of wind, then the terrible curse's power unleashed completely. A black whirlpool of wind arose, drawing everything into Miroku's hand. The demons that teemed the narrow ravine were vanishing into the hellhole amidst wails and moans.  
  
Inuyasha clang to the rock with all his might, and stared at the scene unfolding before his eyes with nothing short of uttermost shock. He saw among the mass of shadowy shapes of numberless demons, there were also countless bustling wasps, sinking down into the depth of the black wind. At that the white haired half demon screamed, "Miroku! What do you think you are doing?!"  
  
Miroku did not respond, for he hardly heard those words. A smouldering pain was surging inside him like a wild beast out of control, threatening to render him unconscious. He could feel the poison seeping into his blood, flowing inside him like liquid fire. Gritting his teeth with a crushing force, he commanded himself to stay standing. A few more seconds was all he needed. Yet despite his best attempt, he was slowly crumbling. A moment he fell to his knees, staggering with gasps of shallow breath, and at last he crushed down even as the last demon vanished down the wind tunnel.  
  
When Inuyasha at least freed himself from the stony cliff and rushed to the Miroku's side, the monk hardly seemed alive at all. He was battered and torn, and his face was deathly pale and drawn with pain. The white foaming river rapids washed by him, and went away stark red.  
  
"Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted as he knelt down beside his friend, his voice panicked.  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted again, and more dread stole his voice. "Wake up, Miroku! In the name of Kami! Just open your eyes!"  
  
There was a moment of silence, but finally Miroku opened his eyes and gazed up at the white haired half demon. He struggled to speak, and at last slow words came, strained and mingled with thin, untimely breaths, "I take it that you are no longer angry with me?"  
  
The half demon growled, "Don't be an idiot, Miroku. Get up now, we have to get you to somewhere safe."  
  
Slowly the monk shook his head and said, his words thick with effort, "Forget it, it is too late now. I can not move the least."  
  
Inuyasha stared at the monk, and finally he said angrily, "Get up!"  
  
But he received nothing in reply. Miroku's eyes were closed once more. "Hang on, Miroku." The half demon whispered fiercely, yet the fear in his voice was now unveiled, "Just hangs on. I will go find help."  
  
He stood up and was about to turn when suddenly Miroku's hand grasped his wrist. The monk's hand was unnaturally cold, and was shaking slightly, yet his hold was firm. "Do not leave me yet, Inuyasha." He said, his voice strangely smoother. "There are things I must tell you."  
  
"Now really isn't the time. Let's talk after you get better." The dog demon said with a bite of impatience.  
  
Miroku slowly shook his head and said, "No, Inuyasha, I need to speak to you now, while I am still able." There is something commanding in his voice that made Inuyasha return to kneel by his side.  
  
"Then speak, and tell me what you will." The half demon sounded solemn like he never did.  
  
"It's...it's about Kagome." Miroku began, and there was the faintest hint of uncertainty in his voice. Upon hearing those words, there was a curious expression on Inuyasha's face.  
  
"Treat her well," Miroku continued softly, "And forgive her if her actions have pained you. She loves you, Inuyasha, and everything she did was done out of her love for you."  
  
The white haired demon stared again, looking nothing short of bombarded. At last he said with confusion, "But she said she loved you, and she seemed so serious when she said it."  
  
"She is a child still, and she does not understand her own heart fully." Miroku said, and there was a new sorrow in his voice. "She was grateful to me, perhaps, for she thought me a good friend, and whatever affection she felt for me was only platonic. The only one she ever loved truly was you, Inuyasha."  
  
"But what about you then? You said you love her." The half demon stated flatly.  
  
The reply was short, "I do love her, but only like a sister, and no more."  
  
Inuyasha stared blankly, and finally he exploded, crying angrily, "Why are you telling me this now? You could have said something last night, and none of this would have happened!"  
  
"Perhaps I should have said something," Miroku murmured, and his voice sounded pained once more, "But I did not wish to hurt Kagome. She seemed so upset and despaired. I had not the heart to tell her the painful truth."  
  
"Still! You could have said something, anything!" The half demon said, his voice shaking violently, "You could have talked with me without her hearing us... Damn it, Miroku!"  
  
"Perhaps," Miroku said quietly, "But Kagome is not the only one with a bewildered heart. I did that for you too, Inuyasha. I wanted to give you some time to think, to ponder your feelings. You can't live your entire life loving two women. As much as Kagome loves you, her patience is limited. And if absence really makes the heart grow fonder, perhaps you would at last learn how much your love her..." His voice trailed off, and there was a dreaded silence, save the sound of the persistent rushing of rapids.  
  
The half demon's eyes blazed, and in a frenzy he grabbed a handful of the monk's blood stained robe forcefully. "You idiot of a monk!" He cried out furiously. "You pretentious, presumptuous bastard! What do you know? How dare you meddle like this? Look where you landed us because of your inane interference!"  
  
"Forgive me, Inuyasha, Forgive me..." Miroku murmured painfully, and said no more. His eyes slowly closed, and the last colour faded from his face. He did not move again.  
  
"Open your eyes and get up!" The half demon roared. "Don't you dare pull that on me, I am not done with you yet!"  
  
Miroku did not reply. He would never reply again. Already his spirit was fleeing, fading away with the few wistful wisps of wind.  
  
Finally Inuyasha released his hold on the monk's robe, and stood up slowly, stumbling like a drunken man. The half demon looked down at his hands, and saw they were red with blood. Miroku's blood. Raising his head skyward he howled, like a wounded wolf wildly wailing. The sound echoed between the stony walls of the ravine, endless and haunting.  
  
The river streamed on, its constant flow never broken. The foam atop the rapids rolled away crimson red for a while, but soon it was white again, pure like untainted snow. It was white, so white, like it had been nothing but that unborken white. Perhaps it indeed had never been anything else. 


End file.
